Forever in Love
by darkangel494
Summary: Sequal to The way it should have happened. Can Max and Alec survive their new life together...Chapter 7 up. I don't own the show or the character.
1. Our new life in a broken world

_**Forever in Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Pairing: Alec/Max**_

_**Summary: Max and Alec love is strong…but can it overcome everything?**_

_**A/N: This is the sequel to my story "The way it should have happened" it takes place after Max had the baby. I hope you like it.**_

………………__

_**Chapter 1: Our new live in a broken world**_

Max and Alec's apartment 

Life was good for the two transgenic know as Max and Alec or X5-452 and X5-494. They lived in their own apartment just inside of Terminal City's main gates. Everyday the worked and worked to make their life easier…no one liked them because they where different. Max and Alec where the unsaid leaders of TC. There was never any vote…people just went along with what they had to say.

Max was slowly getting back her old form after having Alec's son. They moved in together about a week after he was born. Little Alec jr. also known as Jace had his father's good looks and his mother's attitude. OC had unofficially become Jace's nanny because she helped Alec and Max for all those years…and it was kind of her pay back.

Max woke up that morning and rolled over to find her bed empty. It seemed after she had Jace she sleeped a lot more…which she thought was a good this if she had to keep up with a baby. Max slowly opened her eyes and saw that Alec was not in bed next to her which was a rear occasion. She got up and pulled on a pair of boxer and on of Alec's oversized t-shirts and walked out into the living room.

When she walked out into the living room she saw Alec lying on the couch with a sleeping Jace in his arms. She smiled as she walked over to her lover and her baby. Alec looked up at her as she approached and he smiled. Max leaned down and kissed Jace on the head and then she kissed Alec on the lips. "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he said right back. Just then there was a light knock at the door. Alec looked worriedly at her as Max went to answer the door. When she opened it OC was standing there. Alec breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey boo," OC said as she walked into the house. "OC just stopping by to check on my two favorite tangencies." She said as she walked over to Alec and Jace. "Or should I say three favorite." OC turned to look at Max. "You coming to work today boo or is your boy here."

"I'm coming," Max, said. "Just let me grab and shower and we'll be on our way." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

"So Alec, how has life been treating ya?" OC asked Alec who was starting to fall asleep on the couch with Jace in his arms.

"You know OC, it's been all good. No one has been after my ass for awhile…and Max and me are getting the hang of this parenting thing…so I think everything is going to be okay," he said with one of his smirks that they had all grown to love. "How 'bout you OC…any new hotties to report?" he asked.

"Sorry boo, it's all quiet on the hottie front…which sucks. OC needs some loving." She said with a smile.

Just then Max came walking out of the bathroom in a towel. "Just let me get dressed." She said as she walked into the bedroom. A few minutes later she walked out in her usual clothing. A red long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Ready?" she asked as she grabbed her bag and her keys.

"Ready as I'll every be to go deliver packages." OC said as she walked over to the door and watched the scene before her.

Max walked over to Alec and leaned down to give him a kiss. "I'll see you later," she said as she kissed Jace on the forehead. "I love you," she said as she walked over to where OC was waiting. "Come on boo, let's get this day over with." Max said as they walked out the door and into the rain. _Just another day in Seattle. _Max thought as they headed to Jam Pony.

_**Jam Pony**_

Max walked into Jam Pony and saw Normal standing there screaming at Sketchy. _Great what lie did the idiot make up for me this time? _Max asked herself as she remember all the lies he made up for her when she was late. _Honestly I don't understand why he just doesn't tell him the truth. _

Normal turns to see Max and OC walking into Jam Pony and he starts to walk over to him. "Ah…you late." He said as he pointed to his watch.

Max looked at his watch in fake shock. "I could have sworn that I let my house in time to get here on time." Max said in mock disappointment. "I am going to have to get Alec to check the batteries in the clocks." Max said with a smile up at Normal. "Just like old times huh Normal." Max said as she walked past him.

"If your late one more time missy you are going to have to look for another job." He said.

"I hate to be the one to break this to your Normal, but we are all looking for another job," she said with a smile as she turned and walked away. She walked over to where OC was sitting. "How did you sneak in without getting yelled at?" Max asked wondering how she did it all the time.

"Please, Normal knows not to miss with OC." OC said with pride.

"Right," Max said as she went along to the counter to get a package. "Got anything for me?" she asked.

"Sector 10," he said as he handed her the package.

Max took it and walked back over to OC. "What did you get?" she asked.

"Sector13," OC said with disgust.

"Sector 10…wanna do lunch?" Max asked.

"Sure," OC said as they both left Jam Pony and headed to the sectors.

As Max rode on she couldn't help but from when she still saw the "kill the trannies" signs people held. She was kind of hoping that they would get over it sooner rather that later. _Why do people hate what they don't understand? _Max asked herself as she continued to ride along. _We are really not that much different. _

"Jam Pony messenger," Max said as she stopped at a sector checkpoint. The man smiled at her and let her through. _I wonder if OC could watch Jace tonight…we really need to hold a meeting over at TC, _Max thought. Max continued to ride along toward her destination. _Live can't get any better than this. _

_**Max and Alec' apartment**_

Alec was sitting in his bedroom and he looked through some of the pictures OC had taken of them right after Jace was born. Max really didn't want to have her picture taken that day because she said she looked like shit…which Alec had to disagree with. He thought she looked wonderful.

Jace was asleep in the other room and Alec was listening to the baby monitor. Which he still didn't know how Max had managed to find one of those. Just then he heard the front door bust open. He was off his bed and in the living room in less than two seconds.

But as soon as he saw who it was he realized it was too late. He felt something impact his chest and he looked down to see that it was a tranquilizer drat. The last thing he heard before everything went black was "grab the baby."


	2. And then the trouble starts

_**Forever in Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Pairing: Alec/Max**_

_**Summary: Max and Alec's love is strong…but can it overcome everything?**_

_**A/N: This is the sequel to my story "The way it should have happened" it takes place after Max had the baby. I hope you like it.**_

**_………………_**

_**Chapter 2: …And the trouble starts**_

_**Jam Pony**_

Max was enjoying her time at work…or at least she was pretending to. OC was out on her last run and they decided that when she was done that they would had over to Crash for awhile and then she would watch Jace while Max and Alec went and handled business in TC.

Max was just about to go over to the phone and call OC beeper because she was late when Alec came running through the door. It looked like he ran all the way from the apartment. _Dumb ass…why didn't he take his bike. Wait why is he here…and where is Jace? _Max asked herself as she stood and walked toward him.

"Hey Golden Boy," Normal said but Alec ignored him. "What am I invisible?" Normal asked himself.

"Hey Alec, man what's up?" Sketchy asked but Alec walked right past him too. "I see how it is?" he said as he walked away.

"Alec…what's wrong?" Max asked as he collapsed in her arms. "What is it?" she asked starting to sound even more nervous. She didn't think she could get anymore nervous but then Alec's body started to shake. "Oh no," Max said as she looked around for help. "Normal!" Max yelled and Normal came running over to them. "Hold him for a sec I have to get something from my bag." Max said as she walked over to her stuff.

"Why is he shaking like this?" Normal asked looking down at Alec.

"It's a neurological condition…comes with the whole transgenic package." Max said as she continued to look through her bag. "Shit…where are my pills!" Max asked herself. Then she found them and went back over to Normal. "Go get a glass of water or something." Max ordered. Normal went into his office. "Come on Alec…you have to hold on." Max said as she whipped sweet away from his forehead.

"Here!" Normal said coming out of his office. "It's not cold." He stated.

"I don't think he cares," Max said taking the water.

"M-max," Alec stuttered out.

"Hold on baby," Max said as she took the pills and set them on Alec's tongue. She pored the water in his mouth. "Come on swallow," Max said.

"I-I can't," he said.

"Okay," Max said. "Normal I need you to hold his head up," Max said to Normal. He nodded. Max took her index finger and started rubbing his throat. She felt his Adam's applegoup and down and she knew that the pills where going down too. The next thing Max knew Alec was asleep in her arms. "Okay he should be fine now." Max said as she thought about why Alec was here.

"Come on let's take him upstairs," Normal, said.

"I got it," Max said to Normal as she lifted Alec off the ground. Normal looked at her with wide eyes. "I am a transgenic remember." Max rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

Normal turned around to the rest of the group. "Get back to work…bip, bip, bip!" he shouted as he heard the door slam upstairs. The rest of the Jam Pony crewgot back to work as they all worried about Max and Alec…who somehow became the center of the Jam Pony group.

Max lay Alec down on one of the table and pulled a chair up next to him. "Why where you here Alec?" Max asked softly already knowing that he wouldn't answer her. "What happened?" she asked. Max leaned back in her chair. _Where is Jace?_ She asked herself. _Nothing bad can be happening…right? I mean everything was just starting to get back to normal._

**_Somewhere in Seattle_**

A dark haired man walked into the hospital where Jace was laying on one of the table. "It looks like we are going to have a lot of fun you and me." He said in a bitter tone. "I will get your parents back for what they did to me." He said. Just then someone came walking in with a hat on and long brown and blonde hair. "Your late," the man snarled.

"Sorry man…someone came into work all messed up and I had to make sure he was okay or I would have blown my cover." The younger man said. "Dude, it that the baby?" he asked.

"Yes…yes it is," the man said with a evil grin. "The plan is almost in motion…we just need a few more days." He finished.

**_Jam Pony_**

Max was sitting against the wall thinking about things when she heard a noise over by Alec. She turned his way and saw that he was trying to get up. Max went over to him and helped him into a sitting position. Then he looked at her with scared eyes, which scared her because she never saw his eyes with so much fear in them.

"Alec…what's wrong?" Max asked in a soft tone.

"Max…I'm sorry…I tried to stop them…but I couldn't," he said as he looked down at his feet.

"Alec what are you talking about?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I tried Max…I did." He said again.

"Will you just tell me what happen!" Max asked as her stomach started to tighten.

"Someone took Jace," he said.

****

**_A/N: I hope you liked it._**


	3. Can life suck any harder?

_**Forever in Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Pairing: Alec/Max**_

_**Summary: Max and Alec's love is strong…but can it overcome everything?**_

_**A/N: This is the sequel to my story "The way it should have happened" it takes place after Max had the baby. I hope you like it.**_

………………

_**Chapter 3: Could life suck any harder?**_

_**Jam Pony (upstairs)**_

Max couldn't believe what he had just told her. Her, their only child was taken…just when things where getting back to normal. She didn't want to believe, but she knew she had to if she ever wanted to see her son again. She looked over at Alec and saw that he was now hunched over and crying…she could hear the whimpers.

X5's don't cry…they where built to show noemotions. That was the biggest change that Max had seen in Alec over the past three years. He went from hard ass X5 to an emotional solider. And it killed her inside that this new event in their life hurt him so much.

"We'll get him back Alec," Max said as she rested a hand on his back. "I promise." She added as she looked out the window. It was raining outside. "Alec I need to ask you a question," Max said softly. He looked up at her. "Do you know who took him?" she asked in a tone that said it was okay that he didn't know. He shuck his head no. "It's okay." She said.

"No! It isn't okay!" he shouted, as he stood straighter up. "Max he is our little boy," he said in a softer tone. "I should have protected him." He said as he hung his head.

"Alec…" Max started but was cut off.

"Max I can't talk to you right now," he said not even looking at her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I failed you," he said right before her turned and ran for the window. Max watched as he jumped through it. She ran over to the window just in time to see him turning the corner…everyone that was coming out of Jam Pony looked up at her. And for the first time since hearing the news she let a tear fall from her eye because if she didn't get Jace back that she would lose both her son and her lover. Max turned and walked downstairs.

_**Jam Pony (downstairs)**_

When she opened the door that lead downstairs she saw people at the bottom staring at her. She just walked downstairs and past them because truthfully she had more important things on her mind. Just as she was getting her things to leave…and go find her family, OC came walking over to her.

"What's up Boo?" OC asked in a concerned voice. "Why did your coo go flyin out the window like he was superman?" she asked.

"Because something happened and he blames himself," Max said truthfully.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Jace was taken," Max, stated as she grabbed her bag that was next to her and walked past OC and toward the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Normal asked.

"I am leaving…taking a break," she said as she continued to walk.

"Did I…" Normal said but was cut off by OC hand covering his mouth. When she removed it he looked at her. "What do you think your doing?" he asked as he whipped his mouth.

"Now it not the time," OC said as she followed Max. She caught up with Max outside Jam Pony just about to get on her Ninja. "Hey Boo…wait up." She said as she walked a little faster. "I am coming with you."

"This has nothing to do with you," Max said.

"That little boy is as much part of my family as he is yours," OC said getting mad.

"How do you figure?" Max asked.

"Because you and Alec are my family," she said truthfully. Max just nodded and turned to face the road ahead. "So where we gonna start?" she asked.

"Finding the father of my child," Max said as she took off. She felt OC's hands wrap tighter around her waist as she started to go faster. She needed to find Alec and she needed to do it fast so they could look for Jace together.

_**Somewhere in Seattle**_

The man looked down at the baby. The parents would be coming soon and he knew it but he was ready. There was nothing they could do…he saw to that. The alpha would blame him self and not work with the female and the female has a stronger bond with the baby. Therefore making it easier for her to track the child…call it her animal instinct.

"Yo dude," a voice said.

"What is it Sketchy?" the man asked.

"You know they are gonna kill you right," he said. "And me too…so I hope we don't get caught." He said.

"Well getting caught was the whole part of the plan." He said.

Sketchy sunk in the chair he was sitting in. They where going to kill him and not just for taking there baby…mostly because he betrayed their friendship…and their trust. _All this for two hundred dollars…damn Sketchy you are a cheep man. _Sketchy thought to himself as he watched the man hover over the baby. _What is this guy's deal? He said they did something horrible to him…but what did they do? _Sketchy paused in his thoughts. _What kind of name is Father Destry anyway?_

****

**_A/N: In case you don't know Father Destry is from Pollo Loco...I don't know who to spell his name. I hope you liked it._**


	4. Help me

_**Forever in Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Pairing: Alec/Max**_

_**Summary: Max and Alec love is strong…but can it overcome everything?**_

_**A/N: This is the sequel to my story "The way it should have happened" it takes place after Max had the baby. I hope you like it.**_

…………………………

_**Chapter 4: Help me**_

_**Some motel room**_

Alec looked down at the bed as he stood over it. It had been a long time since he had broken out all his old Manticore tools. But desperate times call for desperate measures. He needed to find his son…if not for him then for Max. Her life had been hard ever since the escape back in '09 and it was time for someone to give back to her.

Plus it was his fault they had taken his son. Max might not come right out and say it but he knows…he can see it when she looks at him. The longing she has to hold her son. He knew this was going to happen to him. Whenever things start to go good in his life someone or something has to screw it up.

_Why does this always happen to me? _Alec asked himself as he sat on the bed. _I ask for nothing…all I want is to be happy and I guess that is even too much to ask for a freak like me. It must be payback for what I did to Rachael and all the missions I went on for Manticore. Or maybe it is payback for all things Ben did when he escaped. _Alec picked up the handgun that was on the bed. _Either way I am going to get my son back…even if it kills me. _

**_Another motel room (same motel)_**

She knew he was here but she didn't know how to approach him. They had tacked him for the whole night. OC ended up falling asleep as soon as she sat on the bed. She knew her friend was only trying to help but she felt bad that she had actually agreed to her coming along. She shouldn't have to deal with this.

She had asked the motel owner if there was a male fitting Alec's description in any of these room and the owners said he was in room twelve so she and OC rented room eleven. Max went over to the wall where she knew Alec was on the other side. She out her hand to the wall and listened. She heard nothing.

Just then she turned and walked out of her apartment door and went to Alec's room. She looked through the window and saw nothing. Then she went over to the door and kicked it open. When she walked in she didn't see him anywhere and the shower wasn't running so he wasn't in there. "Great," Max said to herself.

She walked back over to her room and saw that OC was still asleep. She went over to where there was some paper and left her friend a note along with some money so she could get herself back to Seattle. _This is not her fight Max, your doing the right thing. She would end up getting hurt and you would lose her forever. _Max told herself as she walked out on her best friend.

Just as she was about to her on her bike and follow in the way she thought Alec had went someone yelled at her from behind her. "Don't move!" Max put her hands up when she heard the gun cock. "Why are you following me?" Alec asked.

Max turned around and saw that Alec was standing behind her in nothing but a pair of pants. "Because we need to find our son," she said matter of factly.

"I said I would find him for you," Alec said as he turned to go.

"Why are you being such an ass?" Max asked and Alec turned around and looked at her. "You blame yourself for something you didn't have any control over. If I was there by myself a guarantee that they would have gotten to Jace too." Max said as she took a step closer. "Alec if we don't look for him together we may never find him." She said.

"I can't Max…I should have protected him…that is the alpha males job." He said, as he looked her deep in the eyes. "How can you even love me?" Before she could speak he continued. "I am such a screw up and you knew it from the beginning. I cause every one I love trouble…sometimes I wish there was still a Manticore so I could do everyone a big favor and go back there," he said.

"Alec…"

"Max don't." he said as he turned and walked away. But before he could go anywhere she was in front of him. She looked him in the eye as she brought her lips to his. "Max…" he mumbled as he tried to pull away. Finally he gave in and wrapped his arms around her and brought her back to his motel room.

_**Somewhere is Seattle**_

Father Destry walked back and forth in the hospital room…still watching over the baby when Sketchy came running in. "We have a problem man," he said as he approached Father Destry. The Father looked at him and he continued. "There together in the search now," he said in a scared tone that was very much Sketchy.

"Good…" they will get her sooner than expected.

"I don't get it I thought Max saved your life," Sketchy said confused.

"She did…that is why I am not chasing her. I am chasing X5-453…also know as Sam. And X5-493…also known as Ben." He said not knowing that he was after the wrong set of twins. He was in for a very rode awakening.

****

**_A/N: I hope you liked it_**


	5. Past and Future

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Pairing: Alec/Max**_

_**Summary: Max and Alec love is strong…but can it overcome everything?**_

_**A/N: This is the sequel to my story "The way it should have happened" it takes place after Max had the baby. I hope you like it.**_

………………

**_Chapter 5: Past and future_**

**_Motel room_**

When Max woke up she found that the bed was empty…it was just her. She sat up looking to see if Alec was in the room and when she saw he wasn't she strained her hearing to see if she could hear him…again nothing. Max got up out of bed and walked to the window with the sheet wrapped around her body. When she looked out the window she saw that his bike was gone.

"I am gonna kick his ass," Max mumbled to herself as she searched for her clothes. Upon finding them she quickly got dressed and went into the room that she was supposed to be sharing with OC. When she walked in she grabbed her keys and headed out. But before she closed the door completely she took on last look at her best friend hoping that it would not be the last time she saw her.

She walked out into the parking lot and got on her bike. "He is so dead," Max, said to herself on last time before starting the bike and taking off.

_**Somewhere in Seattle**_

Sketchy was sitting in a oversized air chair when Destry walked trough the door. Destry gave Sketchy a look that asked why he was here. "Don't worry dude, neither one of them is around because they are to busy looking for their kid. So there is no need for me to go to work…not with the money I am getting from you." Sketchy paused. "By the way you never told me what Sam did to make you so mad that you would want to take her son." _Even though it is Max's son and you think it is Sam's. And when I try to tell you that your wrong you get all mad…I can't wait to your realize how wrong you are. _

Destry looked over at Sketchy and frowned. "It was about three or four years ago." He paused. "It was before I decided to become a priest. My wife and I had just moved into to town and it was my first day at work." He paused as he thought about the day he first met the X5. "She came by the shop looking for something…I don't remember what. But when she found it I checked her out at the cash register and she left." He lowered his head.

"And?"

"Well when I left that night I thought someone was following me or something…but I just chalked it up to nerves and thought nothing of it. I went home and my wife had everything prepared and I was just getting ready to eat when Sam came bursting through my front door. She withdrew her gun and shot my wife dead square in the middle of the head and then when she hit the floor Sam put a bullet in her stomach and killed my unborn child." He paused as a tear ran done his cheek. "The last thing I heard as she walked out the door was "Mission accomplished."

"Damn man that sucks," Sketchy said not really knowing what else to say. "But I am telling you that the women who's son you took is not Sam…her name is Max." Sketchy said.

"No! Max saved my life and I know she would never let a killer father her child." He said. "She would never let that happen. And Ben is a killer."

"His name isn't Ben…it's Alec." Sketchy said.

"No!" Destry said to blinded by revenge to see things clearly.

_**Cabin in the woods**_

Alec parked his bike outside the cabin, behind some bushes. "Looks like a good place to rest for the night." Alec said as he walked into the cabin. "Nice and cozy." He said as he walked around the small area. Then he plopped down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. "Nice way to leave your girlfriend, the mother of your child…just leave her there as if she was just another one of you one-night stands." Alec said to himself.

"Yeah but she knows better than to think that," a voice said from behind him.

"How did you find me this time?" he asked not even turning around.

"I know your scent idiot…you could never hide from me." She said as she walked over and sat on the couch beside Alec. They sat in silence before Max spoke up. "You know I think we are going the wrong way…something in me says that Jace is back in the city." Max said.

"Yeah I have that feeling too…but I was trying to get you off my tail." He said with a smile. "I guess it isn't going to work."

"Nope."

"We should come out here more often Maxie…it is beautiful out here." He said as he turned to look at her. "It is a perfect place to raise our son…and it isn't that far from the city." He said.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Max asked.

"Yeah…I guess I am." He paused and looked back up at the ceiling. "If and when we get Jace back…let's move out here. There is a lot of land and we could set up our own little town." He said. "Get everyone out of TC." He added.

The only answer he got was silence. They sat there in silence again for awhile before Max broke it. "Let's go get our son." She said. They would figure out the rest of their future plans tomorrow or even at a later time…right now they need to find their son…so they could start on those plans.

……………………

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. Destry's past with Sam happen before she went on her solo mission…it was her test to see if she could go on a solo mission or not…hopefully I will explain it in later chapters. **_


	6. When I knew you where the one

_**Max and Alec**_

"_**Forever in Love"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**_

_**Pairing: M/A **_

_**Summary: Can Max and Alec's love overcome the latest problem in their life?**_

_**A/N: The more reviews the faster I update. Plus the reviews let me know what I have to improve on.**_

…………………

_**Chapter 6: When I knew you where the one**_

_**Cabin in the woods**_

Max and Alec still sit in the cabin, neither moving; yet they both know that they should. Because the longer they wait, it is the longer they are without their son…without their world. Alec never thought he could become so emotionally attached to another human being…not since Rachel. But then Max came along and changed all that.

They started off on the wrong foot. With him barging into her cell telling her that they where breeding partners, then he with held information about Max carrying a virus that would kill Logan with only one touch. Then after they escaped he got him self in a jam. He needed to kill three transgenic in order to stay alive. When he got to the last one, it was Max and he could kill her…no matter how much he loved himself…he could never hurt her.

"What are you thinking about?" Max's voice snapped him out of his thoughts…out of his memories.

He turned and looked at her…really looked at her. He noticed that she looked tired. She had bags under her eyes that he hadn't seen there since her days at Manticore…those short days when he actually saw here that. _She has been chasing me even though we both know that we should be chasing our son. Am I the one causing her this tiredness…this agony of not seeing her beloved baby boy? _Alec asked himself as he continued to stair at the women in front on him…the women he loves. _Hoe did I ever live with out her?_

"Yo…earth to Alec," Max said waving a hand in front of his face. "What's up with you?" she asked concerned.

"Just thinking," he said, as his eyes didn't move away from her. "I love you," he said suddenly.

Max looked a little taken back by the suddenness of that statement but she quickly recovered. "I love you too," she said. "What's wrong Alec?" she asked him and he continued to look at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"You want to know when I realized I was in love with you?" he asked. Max just sat there looking at him wondering why on earth he was talking about this. He continued before she could respond to his question. "It wasn't that night you told me about Ben, it wasn't the night I saw you run back to the place that held you prisoner just to save the man you loved." He paused thinking back to the day. "It wasn't the night you saved my sorry ass," he said with a smirk, Max looked away hiding her own smirk as he looked at the sky.

"Alec…" Max started.

"No let me finish…I want you to know how I feel." He said interrupting her.

"Sorry…" she said.

"It was when you and me where trapped in the closet. Waiting of the security guards to change shifts do we going steal the Star Wars movie. I remember you wanted it so you could pay Logan back or something." He paused. "I asked you if it was all worth it…if he was worth the trouble…if he rocked your world. And you said that you weren't like that. Well it showed me that you where willing to go to and length just to get something for the man you love…not just because of how he was in bed…but for what kind of person he was." He looked at her…those hazel eyes burning into her soul. "From that day on I did what I could to make you see me as a better person. I cut down on my women…I didn't go on as many heists…I changed…and I changed for you." He said with a smile. "You know Maxie…you left a big impression on me…you are the one that made me want to change."

"Alec you have always been a good man…I just never wanted to admit it." She said as she looked at him sadly. "You wanna know when I feel in love with my smart ass," she said with a smile. He smiled back at her and looked at his shoes before he returned his gaze to her. "It was the night I told you that I lied to Logan about what kind of relationship we had. I remember…you where pissed." She said as it was her turn to look up at the ceiling. "I thought you where just some smart ass who would do anything to make me mad…but you never did tell Logan…by the way thanks for that. Anyways you came by Crash and sat at the table with me and I saw in your eyes that you would indeed do anything to help me." He returned her gaze to him. "And then you grabbed my hand and it was instant sparkage…from that moment on you where always on my mind…even when I did go back to Logan." She finished. "I love you Alec and nothing is ever going to change that." Max said as she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly…lovingly.

When Alec pulled away to look into her eyes he had on one of his classic smirk that Max has missed. "Now what do you say we…together….go find our son." Alec said.

"I think that is a great idea," Max finished and she stood up. Alec followed suit. Just as Max was about to walk out the door she turned and saw Alec still standing there looking dazed. She walked past him and took his hand. Together they walked off to find their son…together as one…they would bring hell to the person that took the thing they created. Because when it comes right down to it…you never mess with a transgenic baby…after all they where part animal.

……………………

_**A/N: I hope you liked it…this one was kinda short.**_


	7. AN

_A/N: I am sorry about the lack of updates but I have been busying with school and things. For example this past weekend was my junior prom so I was busy with that. And now that the school year is almost over I am busy reviewing for finals and everything. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon._ _Sorry Again!_


	8. Finding our son

_**Forever in Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Pairing: Alec/Max**_

_**Summary: Max and Alec love is strong…but can it overcome everything?**_

_**A/N: This is the sequel to my story "The way it should have happened" it takes place after Max had the baby. I hope you like it. I ended this chapter so that if i wanted to i continue and make it longer but i don't know if i am gonna continue. My Buffy/Cordelia story takes upa lot of my time and i feel bad for not updateing more. I might do more or i might not...you just need to keep and eye out.**_

…………..

_**Chapter 7: Finding our son**_

_**Outside Seattle**_

They where just outside Seattle now and Max could feel her stomach tighten. She was scared that she would not get to her son on time, and her and Alec would lose the one thing the made together that turned out like it was supposed to.

Another thing that she was scared of was that she would lose Alec. That he would finally get up and thinking that he wasn't good enough for her. Max really didn't want to lose both her son and he boyfriend.

They figured that if they rode around Sector 10, which was full of abounded factories, they would find their son. With the transgenic connection and all. It was something that only Max has, she can always seem to feel when there is another transgenic around.

Just then they rode past a building and Max felt her stomach tighten even more. "Here," she chocked out as she pulled her bike over. She was both happy and sad about finding their son. _What if where too late? What if he is already dead and we are just walking into a trap? NO! We aren't too late…he is still alive. _Max thought to herself.

"You're sure?" Ale asked just wanting to be clear.

"Positive," Max said as she locked up her bike and waited for Alec as he did the same. "Now come on," he said as she grabbed his hand and together they walked toward the building that held their son.

_**Inside**_

Their here and he knew it the moment he arrived. He was frighten because his plan did not call for them to be together…they where supposed to be separated…it was the only way he would have defeated them.

"We need to leave," father Destery said as he approached Sketchy. "Their here…together…we wont win." He said.

"No!" Sketchy said. "I ain't gonna do this anymore man. They're my friends and I should be betraying them like this!" Sketchy said as he grabbed the baby.

Just then Max and Alec burst through the door and before Max could stop him Alec shot Destery in the center of his forehead. And then he pointed the gun at Sketchy. "Why?" Max asked.

"I don't know," he said as he walked over and handed the baby to Max. "I'm sorry," he said as he walked away.

Alec wanted to case him so he could break his neck but Max's hand on his arm stopped him. "Let's get outta here…he isn't worth it." Max said as together they walked out of the abounded warehouse.

Max held her baby tight as they rode away. They left Alec's bike and just rode home on Max's. It was just glad to have the whole family back together. Now they could finally rest.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
